Category talk:Open Source Characters
Heromachine (use it and credit it) I know some people are leery of using heromachine to create their characters because of copyright reasons. And others I've seen have used it without giving attribution and even going so far as to claim the image is public domain. It's important to know that all the images used here that were created using heromachine''' are copyrighted. '''However, heromachine/AFD Studios allows the fair use of images, such as we use here, as a reference. From the Heromachine website: "Who owns the images I create in HeroMachine, and what can I do with them legally? You own the concept and design of whatever you create in HeroMachine. Ownership of the specific image of that concept as it exists in HeroMachine, both in aggregate and as separate pieces, belongs to me. In other words, I don’t claim to own your idea just because you drew it with my program, but you can’t claim to own that collection of items within the program in an effort to keep others from reproducing it. If someone creates an infringing image of your character in the program and then tries to claim ownership over your design, you need to go after them for it. A license to use any image you create in HeroMachine any way you like is automatically granted for any non-commercial use, though of course some sort of link back or credit is appreciated." As such I credit AFD Studios on the photo page of every image I post that uses Heromachine and on the character page itself. If it's agreeable, I'd like to go through the Open Source section and make the proper notations. JoeFrankenstein (talk) 12:08, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Yep. Basically if you create a picture on heromachine, you can't put that exact picture on the cover of your comic but, if you draw your own version of that picture (or hire someone else to), you're A-OK.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:04, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't read your last paragraph the first time around. Yes, changing the pre-existing ones to the way you do it would be best. I would suggest changing them to your way but, also changing the notes section to say something like, "The concept in the image has been delcared public domain to give creators a starting point," rather than just saying the image itself is owned by AFD studios. The one I used for my 30 characters (not Silent Violet, Jimmy Wherever *and his clone*, or the two Jenny's *2* but, the ones I did as part of the 30 day thing), that one never had anything saying the artwork was owned by anyone so they should be fine as is (that would apply to Lady Laser as well). Off the top of my head, I can't think of any other 'create-a-hero' apps that have been used here, I think it's just the two. I'll do Jimmy Wherever's now as an example of what I mean and you can let me know what you think.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:15, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh! Lucky Bunny should be fine too! Whoever created that image released it before I even created the character.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:41, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Aside from the aforementioned five of mine above, I think the only ones needing to be changed/updated would be Marz Workman's American General, Asteroid Boy, and Hero & Villain (his other three should be fine as are), Heromaker1920's, KnightRandom's, Corey's, and about half (give or take) of Vito's. I deliberately didn't go over yours 'cause I'm sure you've already done them your way. Could be a few others I missed but, I think that's it. ;-)Cebr1979 (talk) 03:03, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh! Task Force North! I missed them!Cebr1979 (talk) 03:03, December 24, 2014 (UTC)